


Eat

by blueberrywizard



Series: don't, baby [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Oparte na liście promptów z tumblra."person A getting distracted while they’re setting the table and accidentally setting a place for person B"





	Eat

**Author's Note:**

> lista z promptami znaleziona tutaj: http://greymichaela.tumblr.com/post/123577828844/things-you-should-not-think-about-your-otp-doing
> 
> Pozwoliłam sobie delikatnie zmienić prompt, ale zmiana jest nieznaczna i nie powinna specjalnie wpłynąć na odbiór fika.

Przyszłość była mniej ekscytująca, kiedy miało się siedemdziesiąt lat w dowodzie, których tak naprawdę się  _ nie _ przeżyło i kiedy nie było u twojego boku jedynej osoby, która mogłaby faktycznie być tą przyszłością podekscytowana.

 

Oddałby wszystko, cały dwudziesty pierwszy wiek (i połowę dwudziestego), cholera, oddałby to zdrowe ciało, które teraz posiadał, w zamian za to, by móc się jeszcze raz z nim zobaczyć.

 

Dźwięk telefonu wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Napis na ekranie - a raczej coś, co nazywa się “emotikonem” - powiedział mu, że dzwoni do niego Natasha, więc odebrał jednocześnie trochę bezmyślnie kręcąc się po kuchni. Kanapki, kanapki brzmią dobrze.

 

\- Rogers.

 

\- Stark przypomina o jutrzejszym zebraniu - Wdowa nie kłopotała się z wymianą formułek grzecznościowych i od razu przeszła do sedna.

 

\- Możesz powiedzieć Starkowi, że nie zapomniałem - odpowiedział, krojąc chleb w trójkąty. - Wbrew temu, co sądzi, nie wszyscy są tak zapominalscy jak on. 

 

\- Pewnie będzie próbował namówić cię do przeprowadzki do wieży.

 

Wywrócił oczami, smarując kanapki galaretką. Stark miał poważne problemy ze zrozumieniem słowa “nie”. A on lubił mieszkać na Brooklynie, mimo że to go bolało. Przynajmniej nie czuł się jakby był pod więzienną obserwacją (JARVIS jest świetny, ale nie można go winić za podświadome skojarzenia i chęć ucieczki od inwigilacji, od  _ świata _ ).

 

\- Może próbować. Jak na razie nie znalazł argumentu, który by mnie przekonał. 

 

\- Któregoś dnia po prostu obudzisz się przykuty do kaloryfera w Stark Tower. 

 

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć - położył kanapki na dwóch śnieżnobiałych talerzach i odwrócił się w stronę stołu. 

 

Wtedy dotarło do niego, co zrobił i oba naczynia wypadły mu z rąk, rozbijając się na wykafelkowanej podłodze. 

 

\- Cap? Wszystko w porządku? - głos Natashy brzmiał odlegle i to nie z powodu połączenia komórkowego. 

 

\- Tak, stłukłem kubek. Słuchaj, Natasha, będę jutro u Starka, okay? Muszę lecieć - rozłączył się bez czekania na jej odpowiedź. 

 

Wpatrywał się w okruchy porcelany, kaleczące jego stopy i zmarnowane jedzenie, na widok którego ciągle trochę łamało mu się serce. 

 

_ Bucky by… _

 

Przełknął ciężko ślinę; emocje zaczęły przypominać kamień zatykający mu gardło.

 

Odruchowo zrobił dwie porcje, bez świadomości, że nie ma już komu zjeść jednej z nich.

 

I już nigdy nie będzie.

 

W oszałamiającej ciszy sprzątnął bałagan z podłogi i poszedł prosto do łóżka, bez kolacji.

 

Nie jest gotowy na to, by jeść sam.

 

 

 


End file.
